Discotheque love (DC ver)
by TheYokaiOtaku
Summary: I'm sorry but I'm not good at writing summaries...Pairing: ShinShi Rated T just in case...I hope you enjoy :)


**Hey guys ^o^ Um...well...this is my second Detective conan/case closed fanfic that I'm writing :3 And this is plot related -w- And this is a song based fanfic. It's sung by Kagamine Len (Vocaloid). This story is a one-shot...Though I'm not sure ^^" so I hope you enjoy~ ^w^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own detective conan :3**

**Kudo Shinichi's POV**

I irritatingly glanced at my watch as I clicked my tongue.

_7:42 PM_

Hattori...that bastard...making us wait for 11 freaking minutes. Who the hell does he think he is? God? President? My mom?

Hahahahahahahahahahahaha No.

"Kudo calm down! He'll come so stop checking your watch second to second" a slightly annoyed voice tried to calm me down.

I glared at the messy haired teen.

"How can you not be annoyed?" I asked him, with anger painted all over my voice.

"Because I don't have a short temper" He simple said.

"Kuroba...One day I swear I-" I was cut in middle of the sentence by shout.

"OIIIII~ Kudo~ Kuroba~ Did'ja wait for me?" A familliar Kansai dialect boy shouted while running to our direction.

"HATTORI YOU BASTARD DID YOU KNOW HOW LONG WE WAITED?!" I shouted at him.

"Calm down Kudo. 'twas just a few minutes right?" His asked me while fixing his cap.

"I wouldn't call 12 minutes 'just a few minutes' " Kuroba butted in with bored thick in his voice.

"12 minutes? Ah sorry sorry! Kazuha and I got in a fight and I forgot about the party" he explained.

"As usual" Kuroba smirked.

I finally calmed down.

"You know why don't you just ask Toyama-san out? It's easier for us" I asked while walking.

I glanced at Hattori who was behind me to see him blushing 30 shades of red.

"Why would I wanna do that? I don't even like her!" He exclaimed.

"What are you? A Tsundere?" Kuroba playfully asked.

(**A/N: Tsundere is a person who is outwardly cold but is actually nice once you get to know them. Example: Aisaka Taiga (Toradora!) She is a major Tsundere XD and Misaki (Kaichou wa maid-sama!) She too is a Tsundere :3 Hope that helps~)**

"Huh? Me? Yours truly a Tsundere? You gotta be joking!" He said while rolling his eyes.

"Aw c'mon admit it Ha-tt-o-ri-ku-n~" Kuroba playfully teased and added a 'kun'.

"Kuroba...never add a -kun It's creepy when YOU say it" Hattori said emphasizing the word 'you'.

"I know...it even felt disgusting" Kuroba agrees.

"Oi idiot duo! We're here" I tell them.

"Huh? Idiot duo?" Hattori asked, his face looking confused.

Kuroba come and puts his arms around my shoulders.

"More like idiot trio!" Kuroba happily exclaimed.

"Whoa you guys look like twins!" a girl's voice exclaimed.

Kuroba took his hand off and looked around to find the mystery girl. But I knew exactly who it was.

"Yo Ran! It's been a while huh?" I turn around and greet her.

"Yup!"she happily agrees.

"Your invited to the party too Ran-san?" Kuroba asks.

"Yep! With my boyfriend" she told us.

I grinned at her.

"You actually got a boyfriend?" I asked.

"What to you mean 'actually'?" she asks me with an annoyed face.

I grin wider.

"Ran~!" a man's voice calls.

"Ah gotta go! My boyfriend is calling me!" she exclaims.

She gives me a quick friendly hug and runs towards the crowd inside.

.

.

.

.

.

"Well...should we go inside?" Hattori asks.

"Yeah" I answered.

All 3 of us headed to the house with loud music and a huge crowd inside and outside.

* * *

"GASP" All 3 of us desperately breathed for air as we got out of the sweaty, stinky crowd of people.

"I t-think a p-p-par-rt of me die-e-d n-now" Kuroba said while panting.

"I couldn't agree more" I answered after regaining my breath.

"Ah there's Aoko!" Kuroba excitedly shouted and ran towards her.

"Guess it's just you and me huh?" Hattori said.

"That sounded creepy" I replied.

"Yeah...thanks for the update" Hattori said.

"Oh wait! There's Kazuha! Catcha later Kudo!" Hattori exclaimed and ran.

I just stared at the place he went.

.

.

.

.

Hattori suddenly came running back.

"Uh...that...was someone else..." Hattori told, with disapointment in his voice.

I just merely sweatdropped at his denseness to not understand that he has feelings for Toyama-san.

"Where's Hakuba?" I asked unable to keep my curiosity to myself.

"Hmm...Dunno..." Hattori answered.

Hattori just sighed. Probably bored? How the hell can he be bored when a we're in a party? I never really understand him.

"Hey Kudo wanna go dance?" Hattori asked boredly.

"Are you retarded? Think about what people will think if two BOYS will DANCE TOGETHER" I told him irritatedly.

He looked totally clueless.

I sighed.

"Gay" I told him the answered.

His face turned pink.

"G-gah! Forget that we ever had t-this stupid conversation" He said while blushing.

"U-um excuse me?"

I looked to my right to find a girl who looks really embarassed. She had to scream to get us hear because the music is loud.

Ugh my mistake it's too loud!

"Could it be that you guys are THE famous detective from the East and detective from the West?" the girl shyly but loud enough for us to hear.

"Yeah we are!" Hattori said while politely smiling.

"U-um do you want to dance with me? U-uh it's ok if don't want to" the girl asked us.

"Sorry but I think I'm going to pass" I said while smiling.

Even though I rejected her offer she blushed.

"I'll dance with ya" Hattori said while grinning.

The girl blushed even more deeper if possible.

Hattori grinned more wider.

Is he doing this on purpose?

Or is he that dense?

Suddenly a figure came and punched Hattori on the head. Luckily I dodged. Phew.

"Sorry unknown girl-san! But unfortunatly he can't dance" the mysterious figure said.

"A-ah okay" The girl replied with shock and ran away.

"Hello Kudo-san" the mysterious girl appeared out of the dark.

"Yo~! Toyama-san!" I greeted while smiling at her.

"How are ya?" She asked.

"Uh...I think you should asked that from him" I said while pointing at Hattori, who is out cold with a huge bump on his head.

"It's his fault! Flirting with girls! What a playboy!" She said with disgust.

I smiled.

I suddenly felt a stare fixed on me so I looked around to find a girl staring at me. I study her appearance in a quick second. Her cold,distant Gray **( A/N:Is it Gray? I'm not sure ;A;)** eyes fixed on me. Her cinnamon colored hair fallen onto her feminine shoulders. A frown sketched on her fair face.

Hmm...so simply speaking she looks pretty.

**(A/N: I'm sorry TTwTT I suck at describing things...That's...one of my weak spots XD I thought of loads of adjectives for 5 minutes and then added it X3)**

I smiled and waved at her.

She frowned even harder and glared at me.

Then she turned her head away.

Huh?...What did I do to her?

"Ku~Do~Sa~nnn~" Toyama-san called me stressing every syllable in my name.

I turned around to see Toyama-san staring at me, very annoyed.

"Huh?" I asked with my mind still on that girl.

"Are you one Earth? I called you...like...5 times..." She told me.

"Ah...sorry about that...It's the music...It's too loud" I tried to make up an excuse.

She observed me with sharp eyes.

"Kazuha! You Ahou! Why'dya do that?" Hattori asked awakening from his beating.

"Huh?! Who a you calling Ahou, Ahou? She fought back.

I sighed and left those two bickering.

I walked around and saw a chair.

Since it didn't look like it was occupied I went over there and sat down.

I closed my eyes and let out an exhausted sigh.

This party is so frustrating...I should have just stayed at home and re-read my Sherlock Holmes collection.

I felt weird closing my eyes and sitting on a chair when I'm in a young and wild party so I opened my eyes.

The first scene I saw was that girl who I saw earlier was rejecting every guys invitation to dance.

The rejected guys walked away and joined the crowd danced alone.

She caught my stared and looked at my side.

Once again I waved at her.

She looked annoyed and turned away.

What...did...I really do to...her?!

I ruffled my hair, annoyed.

I snorted...because of this stupid feeling!

I stood up and try looking for Kuroba or Hattori.

They might know some advice or something (Notice my annoyance in this sentence)

I pushed through the crowds trying to find those two.

Ugh...when was the last time these people washed? Smells like...gym socks dipped in rotten eggs and put in the garbage.

* * *

I finally escaped the smelly crowd and looked around to find those two.

I spotted Kuroba far away dancing with Nakamori-san.

I started running towards them.

"Wah! Kudo! Whats up?" Kuroba asked me cheerfully letting go of Nakamori-san. She shrugged and went away.

"I need your help" I asked him after I regained my breath. This sort of running is nothing compared to what I run during Soccer training.

"Um..well there's this person and-" I started but Kuroba immedietly cut me.

"Whoa a person? Is that person a girl? Is she hot? Or maybe a boy? Wait...does that mean your gay? Ew stay away from me, Kudo!" He said answering his own questions.

"Oi oi" I told him while sweat dropping.

"It's a girl...she kinda looks pretty...wait! It's not I'm complementing her because I like or anything!" I told while I could feel my face getting hotter and hotter.

"Hmm...have you talked to her?" He asked screaming because of the music.

"No...I didn't!" I screamed.

He looked annoyed. I could understand exactly what he was thinking.

"I couldn't because she might reject me! Like the guys she rejected!" I screamed.

"vvbjehnmjnecLOVEhducnFIRSThnjimcuhnrLUCKYhjniujnc mfjcwm" I couldn't hear him properly.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaat?" I asked, shouting.

"I said... COULDN'T THAT BE LOVE IN FIRST SIGHT?! YOU LUCKY GUY!" Kuroba screamed but exactly at that moment the music stopped.

Everyone stared at us.

"Ahahahah..." He let out a nervous laugh.

The next song started.

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! JFCNIEHNCFIMHQMXKNFM!" The people screamed and started dancing ignoring our little 'scene'.

"Sorry..."He apologized.

I sighed.

Suddenly Nakamori-san popped out of nowhere.

"Hey can we dance? This is my favorite song" She asked Kuroba.

"Sure" He chirped and went off with her.

"Ah! And Kudo, remember that if you don't ask her quickly she might be taken away...and jut try asking her...maybe she won't reject" He turned to my side and adviced me.

I sighed and looked around to see that girl.

I immidietly saw her sitting on a chair.

I could feel myself trembling.

_Remember if you don't ask her quickly she might be taken away..._

I could feel confidence building up inside me slowly.

_Just try asking her...maybe she won't reject..._

I felt my confidence completely built in my chest.

I walked towards her and stood near her.

She boredly gazed at me.

"Do you want anything from me?" She asked me boredom evident in her voice.

I smirked at her and sat beside her.

"You look like you bored" I stated the obvious.

"It's nice to know that there's a total stranger sitting beside can state the obvious..thank you captain obvious!" She snapped with sarcasm painted all over her voice.

I laughed.

She looked at me with surprised eyes.

I finally controlled my laughs and gazed at her.

"Yes?" I asked her.

"Nothing...it's just that I'm surprised that a death magnet like you can laugh like that" She told me.

Was that a compliment or a insult?

"Hmm...so you know I'm a detective" I asked her.

She snorted.

"Of course I know...who wouldn't? Your everywhere! Pictures, Posters, Television! It's annoying" She complained to me.

I laughed again.

"It's not my fault..." I said between laughs.

She stared at me.

"Huh? Is there something on my face?" I asked her.

She looked away with a tinge of pink on her face.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey you...do you have a name?" I asked unable to keep my curiosity any longer.

"No, I'm nameless" She replied.

"Oi oi don't joke around..."I told her, annoyed.

"Hmm...so our Tantei-san is annoyed now?" She asked me with a smirk plastered on her face.

"Yeah!" I replied ,pouting.

"Hahahaha" She silently laughed but I heard even though the music is loud.

It sounded like...

like...

There're no words to describe.

"Why are you staring at me, Tantei-san?" She asked me with tears by laughing in the corner of her eyes.

She then wiped them.

I smirked.

"No reason...it's just that I never knew that you could laugh so beautifully" I bluntly complemented her.

"False flattery doesn't work, Tantei-san" She told me.

"It's not false...It's the truth!" I told her while grinning.

She turned away.

"Miyano Shiho" She whispered but yet again my sharp ears picked it. **(A/N: But it wasn't sharp enough to pick up to here Kaito's screaming XD)**

"Huh?" I asked.

"My name" She told me.

"Well then..."I said while getting up.

"Miyano Shiho...Will you like to dance with me?" I asked her while grinning.

She started at my hand for a long time and finally kept her hand on mine.

I grinned harder and pulled her towards the dance floor.

_For the first time in the party I saw her face full of enjoyment._

* * *

**A/N: Finally I'm done \(^o^)/ I know it sucked and it's barely like the song ( ._.) And it barely has Shinichi X Shiho parts ;^; And annoying author notes come while reading -" And the music isn't properly described -" And it was OOC (._. ) And I don't even know why I added the genre 'humor'... And now I realized I'm criticizing my own story ;w; Ugh I'm beyond help QwQ And next I think I'm gonna work on a Detective Conan story which ISN'T song based -w- Happy? Yeah I know your not happy XD And a thousand thank you's to reviewers who reviewed my previous story 'Regret message' ^w^ I was 'staring at the laptop with a huge happy-creepy smile' was what my mom said when she walked into my room ;w; Hahaha anyways thank you for reading my story ^^ And let me congratulate you for reading such a boring story ^^" Anyways R&R :D Till next time ^o^/**


End file.
